


From 0mph to 100mph

by DamnItWrongName



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Michael Sheen - Freeform, Other, RPF, Slugts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItWrongName/pseuds/DamnItWrongName
Summary: You've broken down on the side of a road, and someone comes to help you.





	From 0mph to 100mph

a lay-by on a country road isn’t really where you wanted to be right now. the smoke from your car blended in with the fog surrounding you. it’s quiet, deafeningly so. the crunch of footsteps on gravel fill the emptiness and a man approaches the drivers side window. the man leans down and you roll down the window.

“are you okay? is your car broken?” a familiar voice said. you couldn’t quite place it, it felt safe, warm and arousing.

“n-no my car is broken, it’s smoking all over the place” you say, with the knowledge of a child who kinda wants to be a mechanic but knows nothing about cars yet.

“pop the bonnet and i’ll have a look” the unidentified man says. you notice his eyes are closed, but it’s 2019 so you mind your business.

you hear a clunk and the man emerges from behind the bonnet with a wide, haunting grin. then he opens his eyes, a red light floods your orbs and you recognise the man. it’s michael sheen. the red light is coming from his eyes! you notice he’s holding something.... is that a smoke machine!? michael sheen giggles like Aro. he pulls out a knife and dashes towards you at 48mph and holds the knife against you.

“if you say Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, i will spare you” michael sheen said.

you panic, you never could say that word, it was forbade in your house.

“p-please mr sheen i’ll do anything else i can’t say it.” you cry, partly bc of the knife against you but another part because if your mum heard it she’d dash so quick towards you to silence you.

“anything?” mr sheen grinned his perfect teeth glittering like stars.

“y-yes mr sheen, anything” you choke out

michael sheen gets close to you and whispers in your ear canal “then perish”


End file.
